An Accident
by genuineme11
Summary: Everything was just an accident. SasuIno. REVISED!
1. 1

**Summary: A ****SasuIno**** story.**** Everything was just an accident. (Read ****the presumes**** and assumes in chapter 1.)**

**Special thanks to my home girl, HanayakaXy. ****She's**** the best! She corrected every mistake that I made. I ****heart**** her:D**

**The presumes and assumes**

Well before the story starts...

Here are the presumes and assumes…

Presume and Assume that….

Ino and Sasuke are close friends.

Sasuke never betrayed Konoha.

Ino is over to Sasuke when she's 14.

Neji is a very good boyfriend to her and he's not an ass anymore.

Neji and Ino have a relationship but Neji died.

Shikamaru and Temari are together.

Kiba and Hinata are married.

Sakura is over to Sasuke.

Sakura realize the fact that Sasuke will never return her affection that's why she dated Naruto. And she fell in love to him.

Naruto and Sakura are married too but Sakura is pregnant!

Lee become broken hearted because of Sakura's married and Lee started to court TenTen.

Lee and TenTen are dating.

Anko and Kakashi have a 3 years old kid named Rishi.

Rookie nine are 19 and Team Gai are 20.

Shino and Hana are mutual.

Chouji and Ayame are in a relationship.

(A/N: people, Age never matters in LOVE…)

Asuma and Kurenai have a child named Akaru. He's 5 years old.

Asuma's dead.

Inoichi died in mission that is why Ino's alone.

All of them are now Jounin.

Ino's the head of Interrogation and she trained under Morino Ibiki.

Gaara and Ino become friends.

Temari and Ino are best friends.


	2. 2

**Summary: A ****SasuIno**** story.**** Everything was just an accident. (Read ****the presumes**** and assumes in chapter 1.)**

**Special thanks to my home girl, HanayakaXy. ****She's**** the best! She corrected every mistake that I made. I ****heart**** her:D**

**The Love of her Life is dead.**

**Normal POV.**

It's just an ordinary day in Konoha for Ino Yamanaka. Well she's kinda happy right now because of her boyfriend, Hyuga Neji. It's been almost two years since those two started going out. But Neji is busy because he's the ANBU captain

"Be safe on your mission. Promise?" Ino said to the love of his life.

"Promise." Neji said as he hugged her.

She hugged back.

"How long this mission will take?" she asked him.

"Maybe less than a week." He said blunt.

"I'll miss you." She said with sweet tone.

"Me too." He told her as he kisses her on her lips.

"Don't over do it." She said worriedly.

"You too. I gotta go. I love you." He said.

"Love you too. Bye." She alleged.

He walked off.

**4 days passed.**

**At Ino's Office.**

"Hey Ino!" Naruto said as he walks in the Interrogation office.

"Oh hi. What's new?" Ino greeted back as she continue writing something on a scroll.

"Nothing much. Where's Neji?" he inquired her.

"He's on a mission again. Why?" she asked back.

"Nothing. Just asking. Did you see Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah. I saw Sasuke. A moment ago before you enter in this office." She said.

"Thanks. Are you done with your paper works?" he questioned.

"Well. Almost, care to say why?" she asked kinda confused.

"Why don't cha go with us at Ichiraku? There's the gang hanging around." He invited her.

"Can I say 'no'?" she asked.

"Well, actually you don't have choice. So you can't." he said with genuine smile.

"Fine. Let's go." She said.

**At ****Ichiraku's****…**

"Hey guys what's up?" Ino asked them.

They greeted back.

"How's your pregnancy, forehead?" she asked.

"Kind of hard. I can't eat all I wanted. And I am gotten bigger." Sakura complained.

"Well duh. You are 3 months pregnant. You can't complain, that's normal." Ino said with smile.

"Hey Ino-pig I want you to be my first kid's godmother and how's interrogation?" she inquired.

"Kinda busy. There's a lot of criminal so far. Thank goodness. Ibiki-sensei's always helping and guiding me." she said with heavy sigh.

"Where's Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"He's on a mission as usual." Ino said with smile.

"Did he already propose to you?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. We're not planning to get married yet. And besides both of us is always busy." She answered.

"Why? You two are in a relationship for almost two years, right?" Naruto asked.

"I told you. We don't have enough time for each other. He's always on a mission and I am always at the Interrogation office and the hospital." She explained…

"So you don't have day off?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't. Even Neji doesn't have an off. We just hang out if both of us have free time." She articulated sadly.

"You two must have baby soon, so Tsunade-sama will give you an off." Naruto stated.

She smiled at that statement.

"So enough about me. Speaking of baby, Hinata ain't cha pregnant?" she solicited.

"No-not yet." Hinata said with small but real smile.

"I hope you two have a baby as soon as possible." Ino uttered.

"Th-thanks." Hinata replied.

"Chouji, when is the wedding anyway? You haven't told us when." Ino said.

"Well maybe few months later." he said as he kisses Ayame.

"That'll be tight. Lee, are you and TenTen together?" Ino asked kinda curious.

"Well. I am just waiting for her answer. I already asked her." Lee said.

TenTen blushed.

"Well what if I say 'yes' right now." TenTen asked Lee.

"If that will happenI will be the happiest guy alive." Lee said with 'nice guy' post.

"From now on, you'll be the happiest man alive. Cause my answer is 'yes'." TenTen said giving him a smile.

"Seriously? Yay! This is the happiest day in my life so far." Lee said jumping and shouting.

After Lee calm down he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." Lee said to her with full of love.

"Same to you." TenTen kiss him.

"Awwwwwwww.." they shouted.

In the middle of their happiness. There's an Anbu guy went to their place. Well the Anbu guy is in a hurry.

"Any problem? Seems you're in a hurry" Ino asked the guy.

"You.. You're Ya.. yama..naka-san, right?" he said while he's panting.

"Yeah.. Why?" she asked.

"Hyuuga-teichou is in the hospital. He's in delirious state. C'mon, go with me." the Anbu guy uttered to Ino.

The gang didn't waste a second; they head to the hospital eventually.

**At the Hospital**

Neji 's lying on Hospital's bed. He looks so weak.

"Neji!!" Ino said as she performs a lot of medical hand seals with Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune.

"…Ino" he muttered very weak.

"Please don't leave me.. I love you so much.. Don't die."

"I.. love.. you.. too.. but.. i.. can't.. stay.. any.. longer.. it's.. no.. use.." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't talk.. you'll be alive.. please be strong!! Please fight for me and for yourself!" Ino cried..

"Please.. stop.. healing.. me.. it's.. no.. use.." he said.

Ino gave up. They stopped the healing jutsu.

"Just.. remember.. I will.. always.. love you.. I will.. stay in your side.. forever.." he said very frail..

"I love you so much." Ino said as she cried harder.

"Find.. a.. man.. that'll make.. you happy.. the day.. we'd been.. together.. was the.. most important.. thing.. in my.. life.. thank you.." neji said with ache..

Ino nodded...

"I'm the one must say 'thank you' to you. You complete me. Thank you." She said weeping.

"I.. love.. you.." he said.

"Love you too.. promise me.. you'll stay by my side forever.." she said still sobbing..

"Promise.." as he said that word he shut his eyes.

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cry out loud..

The gangs are comforting Ino..

**At the ****Memorial Stone…**

It's raining. She's crying. A lot of people gone to the burial.

After the mass ended and he's completely buried down under ground, all of them walk out except her.

Ino's still sobbing!

"_Neji__why__ did you left me? I love you__ Imagine in 5 years __I lost 3 men that I really care__ about. First __Asuma__-sensei,__ then__ my dad, and now you. I will never forget you. You will stay in my heart forever. __You will__ always be my first love. And I believe first love never dies. Thank you so much. In those two you years we've been together. You made me the happiest woman in earth. You made my life so special. I remember, 8 years ago, __it is__ the __Ch__uunin__ Exam in forest of death, which was__ the first time I talked to you. I tried to seduce you but it didn't work. __In addition,__ before I just notice__d__ you as heartless bastard. __However,__ after 4 years__ Tsunade-sama teamed__ us__ up together, we handled each missions together, we are practicing together, meditating, after almost two years, __and you__ asked me out. I never thought someone like __Hyuuga__ Neji __will__ actually fall for my grace__. After 2 months of courtship, we'd been together. Those almost 4 years with you is the most memorable and important part of my life."_ She said to herself.


	3. 3

**Summary: A ****SasuIno**** story. Everything was just an accident. (Read the presumes and assumes in chapter 1.)**

**Special thanks to my home girl, HanayakaXy. She's the best! She corrected every mistake that I made. I ****heart**** her:D**

**Naruto's**** and Sakura's child****…**

Ino can't move on because of his death but, she got a lot of friends that comforting her.

At the first month of his death, she is just staying in her room, sulking and crying, she is not even eating. Nevertheless, she is taking a bath every day.

Just thanks to her best friend, Temari, Temari stayed in Konoha for a whole month to take care of Ino.

If she is not eating, she will force her to eat.

But she could understand her. It will hurt so much if the person you love left you.

They are like sisters. They are helping each other if one of them has a problem.

Ino's helping Temari, if she and Shikamaru argued. They argue too much.

Shikamaru's arguing how troublesome she is.

Moreover, Temari will complain about how lazy-ass he is.

After few hours, they will apologize to each other because of Ino.

Ino will tell and force Shikamaru to say 'sorry' to Temari.

And Ino will tell to Temari to do same.

Oh well. After the first month, she went back to work.

Temari told her that if she will not be happy, Neji would not be happy as well.

After that, Temari went back to Suna.

She goes back to her work but that never meant that she already moved on.

She's keeping herself very busy. She honestly didn't want to rest.

Because she knew if she's not busy, She'll just remember what'd happened to the love of her life.

Well at least she's trying to smile.

However, behind those smiles there's sadness.

She's just confessing what she felt to Sasuke.

They're like friends. But not a close one though.

She used to open up to Chouji and Shikamaru, her former teammate but they are very busy with their own lives.

If Chouji has a free time, he is hanging out in Ramen Shop because that is his girlfriend's place.

And Shikamaru, he's Konoha's strategist, he's busy making up tactics. Besides, he is traveling back and forth to Suna because he's an ambassador as well. In addition, Suna is Temari's village.

Only Sasuke who's the one has a free time. If he had free time he's just in training ground and Ino will walk to the training ground and spit out what the hell she felt.

Sasuke's listening to her. But he's not giving some advice.

Ino told him as long as his listening to him, that'll be enough.

Ino has many suitors. But she's not yet ready. The love of her life just died 4 months ago.

----

**2 months later…**

**At ****Konoha's**** Hospital..**

The gang is waiting outside the delivery room. Naruto is nervous because the day has finally come.

After few time he will become the father of their first child. Sakura is now in delivery room with Ino.

**At the Delivery Room…**

"Damn forehead, PUSH!!!" Ino said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee..." Sakura screamed.

"Just a little more... The baby's coming out..." Ino shouted..

"Shiiitttt… I..no...pig, It's ha...hard." Sakura cried while pushing..

The baby is completely out.

"Here you go. It's a boy!!" Ino said.

However, Sakura didn't hear Ino because she was too tired and she fell asleep.

Ino clean the baby and wrap him in a clean cloth.

She gave the baby to Shizune eventually, so she could bring him on the nursery.

Ino went outside to inform them.

**Outside the Delivery Room...**

"Hey guys!" Ino said to them very cheerful.

"Hey what's going on? How's Sakura? How's my baby? Is my baby normal?" Naruto asked her many questions panicky.

"It's fine now, both of them are great, your baby is normal." she told Naruto with a real smile on her lips.

Naruto breathe out in relief.

"Um..um.. what's the.. gender?" Hinata inquired.

"It's a boy. The baby is at nursery. You could see him right there." she said.

"Looks like you lost after all, Tsunade, I won in our little wager." Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

"This sucks." Tsunade said with sigh.

Naruto and the gang run in the nursery immidiately.

**Outside the Nursery Room...**

They're looking in the transparent-glass window. They could see the baby clearly, because the baby is just near at the window.

"He inherited the color of your hair. Another blondie in Konoha... How troublesome!" Shikamaru said with bored tone.

"..Yeah... I hope he didn't inherit your stubbornness.." Sasuke said with smirk.

Naruto is crying because of happiness. He cannot take off his eye on his child.

"How does it feel being a father?" Ino asked him.

"Happy, glad... I can't explain... but I am kind of nervous." Naruto said.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE NOW MORE YOUTHFUL THAN EVER!" Lee said to Naruto with ultra energetic tone and take note with his nice guy post with shiny teeth.

"Lee, You're scary.." Kiba said.

"Maybe guys should go back to your house now. Thanks for coming here 2 in a morning." Naruto said.

All of them say good-bye to each other.

Nevertheless, Ino and Sasuke stayed.

"Why don't you guys get some rest? Especially you, Ino." Naruto.

"No. I am perfectly fine and besides I do have a lot of paper works have to work on at the Interrogation." Ino said with fake smile.

"What about those eye bugs under your eyes? You're saying your fine?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just didn't get enough sleep yesterday." she said.

"You're not fine. You have to go and get some rest." Tsunade said coming out from nowhere.

"But Tsunade-sama I-" Ino is cut out by Tsunade.

"Look at you, you're very skinny. You're overdoing yourself way too much. I'll give you an off for two days."

"You're not serious, right? I am going to die because of depression if you will give me 2 days off." She complained.

"No buts, no complains, just forget the bad happened in the past, if you don't want to get bored you can go here in the hospital and visit Sakura." Tsunade said as she walked off.

"Just great! I wish I won't commit suicide on my offs." She said.

"Get over it, Ino, just relaxe. Teme will walk you home." Naruto said with very big smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks... But I can handle myself, so, no need for assistance..." she said.

"Maybe dobe is right, I am going to walk you home." Sasuke offered.

"Go Ino. Teme is unbelievably gentleman today, that's unusual; just take the offer, that's just once in a blue moon." Naruto said to Ino, insulting Sasuke.

"Fine." she gave up.

**While their walking towards her home**

There is an uncomfortable silence.

But Sasuke decided break the silence.

"Time passed so fast, huh?" he said.

"Well yeah... a lot of things happens... a lot of things changed..." she said quietly looking down.

"Yeah. Things changes so fast...," he agreed.

"I remember when I was a kid, you used to be my childhood crush. Forehead and I fought over you, I used to glomp on you, saying you're mine and stuffs like that." she uttered with serious look and has a small smile on her face.

"You remember those scenes?" she continued.

"...yeah. I used to call both of you annoying." he said with emotionless face.

"But when I was14, I gave you up to forehead. And that time I realizes that you two will fit to each other than you and I. But things changed, Sakura ends up to Naruto.." she said.

"A lot of unexpected things happened.." he said.

"I agree. For instance, I never thought someone like Neji Hyuga will be my first love and first boyfriend.. In addition, Shino, who would have thought that he'll fall to Kiba's sister. Hinata too... I thought Hinata will end up to Naruto but instead she ends up marrying Kiba.." she explained.

Ino noticed that she is now in her house.

"Oh... We're here. Thanks for walking me home. Good night! Bye.." She said.

"...night" he said plainly.

After she walked inside, he walked off and head to Uchiha's compund.

**Next Day**

It has been mid-noon when she woke up and got up to her bed.

After fixing herself, she went to the memorial stone where Neji's buried.

**At the ****memorial stone**** where Neji buried****…**

She put the flowers under the monument and prays.

_"It's been 6 months, Neji, I can't believe that __I__ am still alive right now without you. I miss you so much. Did you miss me? I remember when the first time __I__ asked you a lot of questions, your answers are very __unexpected._she thought.

**Flashbacks****…**

_They are__ in training ground, meditating. __They are__ in a relationship for only 7 months._

_At the middle of their meditation, Ino opened her eye._

_"Neji.." she disturbed him__ while he's__ meditating._

_H__m__?" he asked._

_"Do __I__ ever cross your mind?"_

_No__" he said continuing his meditation._

_"Do you like me?"_

_No__.." he said plainly._

_"Do you want me?"_

_Not__ really.." he said to her, still eyes are close._

_"Would you cry if __I__ left you?"_

_No__Why__ would __I__?" he __mummble_

_Would__ you live for me?"_

_No__.." he said._

_"Would you do anything for me?"_

_No__.." he replied._

_"Choose one, me or your life?"_

_My__ life.." he answered very blunt._

_She__ stands up because __she had__ heard enough._

_"Okay. __That's__ it. __I__ can't fucking take any longer. If __that is__ what you want, fine, fuck off, __Hyuga__, I quit, from now on __do not__ fucking talk to me. __I__ end our relationship right here, right n--" Neji cut her off. He kissed her. After a few __seconds,__ he broke the kiss and spoke._

_"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."_

_They continued the kiss._

_The tears stream down to her face._

**End of Flashbacks.**

_"That is the sweetest__ and corniest__ thing you told me, Neji, if that scene crossed in my mind, __I__ can't help but smile. I have to go now, Neji, I love you, bye, I am __gonna__ visit you next time." _she said in mind.

She went to the hospital.

**At the hospital, Sakura's room****…**

She entered to Sakura's room. She just saw Sakura and the baby beside her, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi in the room.

"Hey forehead!" Ino said with very cheerful tone.

"hello pig!" Sakura shot back with smile.

"How are you?" Ino inquired.

"Fine… By the way, thanks." Sakura said

"No prob. What's his name anyways?" Ino asked curiously.

"Kitsuki." she said quietly.

"He inherited your green eyes." Ino noticed.

"Ino, what happened between you and Sasuke last night (actually that's already morning!)?" Naruto uttered with teasing tone.

"We just talked and he walked me home. That's it.," she said very plain.

"That's it? How lame!" Naruto said with lazy voice.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said in calm tone.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, How's Anko-sensei and Rishi?" Ino asked Kakashi while she is pealing the fruits for Sakura.

Kakashi's reading the nasty book as always.

"They're fine." He muttered with lazy tone.

"Ohh… Okay. You still have those dirty books?" she asked pointing the book.

"It's not dirty, it's romantic."Kakashi corrected her.

"I can't believe Anko-sensei letting you to keep those 'romantic' books..." She uttered.

"Actually, no, Anko-sensei destroyed SOME of his books before. She actually doesn't know that he still have those." Naruto said laughing.

"Like you're the one to talk, Naruto, YOU read those books before, don't you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't finish because that book is boring." Naruto said with boring look.

"So what did you learn in that book?" Sakura asked his hubby, she's pretty annoyed.

"Well just making out technique..." He said with it's-just-nothing tone.

"Okay, that's enough, that subject is pretty filthy." Ino objected.

"Oh c'mon Ino, in almost 2 years of your relationship with Neji, don't tell me you're still a virgin." Naruto questioned with malicious smile.

Ino is blushing.

"Look pal, just shut the hell up, if I am a virgin or not, that doesn't concern about you." Ino said to Naruto, she's kinda angry.

"Just kidding, Ino! Oh before we forgot Ino, Sasuke, you will be the godparents of our child." Naruto said.

"So when's the baptismal of Kitsuki?" Ino asked.

"2 weeks from now, at the Tower's Rooftop... (A/N: she's referring to the Hokage's tower)" Sakura said.

"Forehead, you must teach your child good manners, not a nasty one like Naruto's attitude." Ino said.

"Yeah, I know that." Sakura whispered.

"Alright I have to go. I am gonna go to Tsunade-sama and force her to remove my day off for tomorrow. I really hate day off, you know!" Ino said.

"Fine. Bye!" Sakura said.

"Bye, all!" she said.

She went out and headed on the Hokage's place.

**Hokage's**** p****lace**

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Hi." Ino said as she enters the room.

"What cha want?" she asked as she looks at her.

"Please cancel my day off for tomorrow." Ino begged her.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked her again.

"Sure." she answered.

"Fine." the Hokage said.

"Oh... Tsunade-sama, before I forgot, I will take a day off in next two weeks because I have to attend Kitsuki's baptismal." Ino said.

"Okay. You need something more?" Tsunade inquired.

"No. Thanks! Bye!" Ino said!

Tsunade nodded!


	4. 4

**Summary: A SasuIno story. Everything was just an accident. (Read the presumes and assumes in chapter 1.)**

**Special thanks to my home girl, HanayakaXy. She's the best! She corrected every mistake that I made. I heart her:D**

**The Accident Happened!**

**The Baptismal Day…**

The Baptismal held in the afternoon. It held in the rooftop of Hokage's tower.

After the mass, there is a reception waiting.

The design of the party is very simple but not so plain.

The people who attended the party are only the close friends of Sakura and Naruto.

The Rookie 9 plus team Gai and their sensei was present.

**Next Morning..**

Ino noticed she's not in his room.

_"Where the hell am I?"_ she said half sleep to herself.

_"This ain't my room, this is way tidier than my room is.,"_ she continued.

She is now fully awake when she observed that she's naked and she's just wrapped in a blanket.

_"Fuck what the hell I am doing here, whose room is this?" _she uttered in her thoughts.

To answer her question she turned her head back, there, she saw a certain Uchiha Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

_"What the hell did I do this time? Don't tell me, I slept with him?"_ she screamed in her mind

_"But how and when? How and when I got here?"_ she asked herself many questions and she remembered what happened last night.

_**Flashbacks…**_

_**Reception of Kitsuki's baptismal...**_

_"Guys just eat all you can." Naruto said._

_"CHEERS for Naruto, Sakura and Kitsuki!" Tsunade said loudly as she raises the cup of her sake._

_"CHEERS!" all screamed as they raised their sake._

_Almost all of them are drunk._

_Everywhere, you'll see are drunk people, flirt people, there's a people dancing on the middle, Tsunade's drinking sake while talking to Jiraiya and the elders, you'll see a lot of strange actions, for example, Shizune is flirting with Genma, Lee and TenTen are kissing (nothing wrong with that though, they're together, remember?), Shino is dancing with Hana at the middle, Hanabi is enjoying his time with Konohamaru and they're alone. Gai is dancing at the middle of the crowd and giving speech about YOUTHFUL MANNERS, etc._

_But there's a certain blonde Yamanaka who's just sitting and doing nothing except drinking sake with Sasuke._

_Well, they are talking. Both of them are drunk. Especially Ino whose badly drunk. She never drunk sake before._

_"You know, I used to love you, but, you seem gay." Ino said to Sasuke (A/N: remember she's drunk, so she don't know what she was saying.)_

_He didn't gave a reply._

_"You know why, I think you're not straight? Because never been in love, have you kissed a woman before?" she said with full of insults in her mouth. She's badly drunk so she don't know what she is spitting out._

_He's not answering. But he's listening to her._

_"You know before, when Neji and I are not yet together, we're just partner, when I asked Neji if he's gay, he just smirked at me and said his favorite word 'hn', he's an ass back then, but I thought wrong, he's straight cause he told me that he loves me, at first I didn't believe in him, I told him that he's just saying that he loves me to cover-up his true identity but when he courted me, it seems so real, he didn't lie, he's a real man." she said, at this rate, she's badly drunk as in her cheeks are madly red."_

_"You really love him, don't you?" Sasuke asked with emotionless face but he's drunk._

_"More than you know.." she said._

_"I am gonna go for a walk..." she continued as she stood up._

_"Can I go with you?" he asked._

_"Well, it depends upon you!" she said. _

_"Well let us go.," he said._

_**While they're walking...**_

_There's an awkward silence._

_"Why don't cha have a girlfriend?" she broke the silence._

_"Cause I don't think, I already found the perfect girl for me." he said._

_"There's a bunch of girls dying to have you, why don't ya' choose one of them?" she asked with raised eyebrow._

_"I don't like them." he said plainly._

_"So you're really gay, aren't cha?" she insulted him._

_"Say that once again and I will prove you that you're wrong." he said kinda annoyed._

_"Fine! The great Uchiha Sasuke's GAY! As in NOT straight! You're G-A-"Sasuke cut her by a passionate kiss that she'll never forget._

_He kissed her passionately for like few minutes, but she's not kissing back cause she's shock._

_Then__ when her mind is fully awake, she broke the kiss._

_Say__ to me that __I__ am not a __straight__ again, __I__ will prove you again that __I__ am straight!" he said._

_**End of Flashbacks**__**…**_

_"Oh my gosh, after that I__ can't remember anything__Well__its__ fine if __if__ slept with him but don't tell me, 'so__mething' happened between 'us'._ she whispered to herself.

_"Oh no__I__ am so doomed__What__ am __I__ supposed to do?"_ she continued. _"I need to __go;__I__ have to get up now before he wakes up." _She thought as she put on her clothes.

She went off to Uchiha's compound.

She head to her home to take a bath.

_"My head is kinda hurting. I am just gonna go to the ramen shop to eat. Maybe eating ramen will cure my __hang-over.,_she thought.

At the ramen shop, she saw Chouji, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba right there.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them.

They greeted back.

She ordered a beef ramen.

"Where's Kitsuki? Why you two hanging around without him?" Ino asked curiosly.

"He's on my parents' house. My dad and mom wants to take care of him," Sakura said.

"Oh... Where's Hinata, Kiba?" she asked.

"At home, resting, she got a hangover because of last night." Kiba said.

"Speaking of last night... You gone for home pretty early." Naruto said.

"Well yeah. Cause my head hurts." she lied.

**After few minutes**

She's done eating her ramen and pay her bills.

"Guys I have to go! I have to go in interrogation." she said waving to them as a sign of goodbye.

At her way in Interrogation. She saw Sasuke.

"..Morning." he greeted her.

"Oh hi. I have to go.. I am going to interrogation.," she said panicky and nervously.

"I am gonna go with you. Because I am going to the Hokage." he said.

"Uh… uh… okay." she said.

_Why__ the hell he's acting like nothing happened __between__ us.."_ she thought.

**While**** they're walking****…**

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked.

She's nervous.

"Kind of." she said awkwardly.

"..." he did not mutter anything.

"Uh.. Sasuke?" she called his attention..

"Hn??" he asked looking at her..

"Uh... What did you remember last night?" she asked very nervous.

_Please__ tell__ me you don't remember anything__Please, please!"_ she shouted in her mind as her fingers crossed.

"We just talked at the party, right?" he said.

_"THANK GOD__ PRAISE THE LORD__ HE DIDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING__! YEA__H__!"_ she thought happily.

"Oh yeah! We JUST talked." she said..

"Oh we're here..." he said.

"Later?" she continued.

"Later." he smiled as he walked off..

They become friends again. They're not awkward to each other. They become closer than usual.

BUT!

**O****ne month later!**

She got up to her bed.

"Fuck! I feel throwing up all the foods that I ate." she said as she runs to her bathroom..

"What did I eat yesterday? It's like it hadn't digested." she wisphered.

**At Interrogation****…**

While she's working on the papers on Interrogation she felt dizziness.

"Are you okay?" Ibiki asked.

"Well yeah!" she lied with fake smile.

"Go home... You look paler than usual."

"No. I can handle it. I just didn't eat this morning." she lied again.

"No you can't, I can read what's on your mind," he said.

"Fine! I gave up! I am going to go home now." she said.

"There's a good girl." Ibiki said sarcastically.

"Bye! Thanks for giving me an off. I appreciate it!" she said sarcastically as well with rolling eyes.

"Take a rest, if you didn't, I am gonna give you a week off." he said plainly but he's serious!

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I am going to take an off!!" she said as she walked off.

Morino ibiki is her 2nd dad. He is very kind to her.

**At her house****…**

_Just__ great! __Absolutely__ great! __I__ have an off! __It__ means it'll be a boring and long day for me!"_ she said to herself!

"Well I seriously feel daze than usual and tired too. I ate this morning but I just vomited what I ate! I need to go the restroom! I think I need to pee. I do urinate more often than usual too." she whisphered as she stands up.

Ino just laid her back on her bed in the entire day.

**Next Morning****…**

She felt the same way as she did yesterday. She got up because she vomits all the food she ate.

She feel dizzy and exhausted even though she slept all day yesterday.

She goes to her work as usual.

**At Interrogation again****…**

"Hey Ibiki-sensei, good morning!" she said with genuine but im-so-tired-and-dizzy face.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

No use of lying on Morino Ibiki cause he can read what is in your mind.

"The same as yesterday!" she said.

"Go to Tsunade-sama now!" he ordered.

"Why? I am a medic-nin too, if you hadn't remember.," she uttered.

"So you know what's happening to you?" he inquired.

"No." she said as she looks down.

"Go to there now or I will drag you right there!" he said.

"Did you leave me a choice?" she asked.

"Is it obvious?" he asked back!

"Well duh! Fine! I am gonna go now to Tsunade-sama!" she said as she walked off again.

**At the office of Tsunade****…**

"Hey Tsunade-sama!" she greeted her.

"Oh Ino! What happened to you, you look tired and exhausted than usual. You stayed up to work all night, didn't you?" the Sannin kunoichi asked.

"Actually no, I got a day off yesterday because I feel tired and exhausted." she said.

"Why are you here anyway?" the Hokage asked.

"Can you check me up?" Ino asked.

"Aren't you an elite medic-nin?" The Hokage asked back.

"But I don't know what's wrong with me!" Ino objected.

"Fine! Go with me in Konoha hospital, my tools are in there!" she said.

"Thanks!" she said with smile as they went out and head on Konoha's Hospital.

**At Konoha Hospital****…**

They're in a room.

Tsunade's asking her alot of strange questions.

"What happened to you?" the Hokage asked.

"Well you see, every morning I am vomiting all the food I ate, I feel dizzy and tired for unknown reason and I urinate more often than usual!" she explained.

"When did you have your last period?" The Hokage asked.

"Well it seems that I am pretty delayed this month, I supposed to have it, three weeks ago!" she said looking down.

"So who's the father?" Tsunade asked her directly.

"Don't tell me I'm..." she said with shock tone.

"Yes. You're a month pregnant, you don't need a pregnancy test to figure that out, who got you pregnant?" the Hokage inquired once again.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ino asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"I got pregnant by.." she can't continue.

"By?" Tsuande asked excitedly!

"By… Sasuke." she said as she look in to her feet.

"That's great. That'll be great news for him." the sannin said.

"Actually he didn't know that 'something' happened between us." she said.

"How so?" Tsunade asked curiosly.

"It's an accident, remember, a month ago? The baptismal of Kitsuki? We're badly drunk and we did 'something' in accident." she explained to her.

"How do you know, that he didn't know?" Tsunade questioned her once again.

"I asked him if he remembered what we did that night, but he said that he just remembered the we had talked, that's it." she said with sad eyes

"Are you going to tell him?" the older blonde-haired person inquired with serious look.

"I will hide the truth as long as possible." Ino muttered.

"But sooner or later, he will knew the real truth!" the Hokage mumbled.

"I am aware to that, please, tell me, what will I do?" she asked with water in her eyes. (She's trying not to cry!)

"I have an idea!" Tsunade said!

"..." she cannot speak because she is trying not to burst in tears!

"Can you go to Suna? Well you see, the head of Interrogation in Suna just passed away few weeks ago, since we're their allies, the elders of Suna are asking for help, since you're good in Interrogating people, why don't you go right there?" the Sannin said.

"Does it mean, I will leave right there forever?" Ino asked with serious tone.

"No, maybe, 8 years! Well, it depends upon you if you want to leave there forever." Tsunade said,

"If I will accept the offer, when I'll leave?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or 3 days from now." Tsunade said.

"If I will accept this, will you think I am selfish?" she questioned her.

"No, it's your own life, maybe it's hard to lose an elite ninja in my village but you'll come back, right?" Tsunade mumbled.

"Yes, after 8 years, I will come back." she said as she hugs the hokage.

"Okay, I have to go now, I will send a scroll to Suna, and I will tell to Temari to go here to pick you up." she said

"Thank you so much for all the help." Ino said

**3 days later****…**

**At the Ramen Shop****…**

"Hey Ino, why on earth you gathered us here, this early, huh? How troublesome!" Shikamaru complained.

"Hey am I late?" Temari said as she popped-up from.

"Why on earth you're here?" shikamaru inquired her.

"Uh. Guys, I gathered all of you here to say goodbye." she said trying not to cry.

"Goodbye? Why so, pig?" Sakura muttered, but you can feel to her voice that there's sadness.

"Well, you see, I have to go in Suna." Ino explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"Because Tsunade-sama send me there, because as you know, Suna and Konoha are allies, the head of their Interrogation died few weeks ago and they're looking for someone to replace it." She explained once again.

"You got a work right here, don't cha?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. But as you can see, Ibiki-sensei will be the head of interrogation again and Tsunade-sama will find a replacement for me in the hospital." she said with sad face.

"But why the hell they send you, instead of creepy-sensei (he's referring to Ibiki)? Naruto inquired.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's fine!" She said.

"Hh-ow long will you be gone?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe 7 to 8 years or more." she answered.

"When you'll go there?" TenTen asked.

"Well Temari's already here, maybe later." she said with force smile in her lips.

"So you're here to pick her up?" Lee asked Temari.

"Indeed!" Temari answered.

"Bye everyone, I have to go now cause I need to go to the memorial stone and to Ibiki-sensei, see yah in 7 to 8 years." Ino said with sad small smile.

**At the Interrogation****…**

Ino knocked on the door.

"Come in.." Ibiki said.

"As you know, I am here to say goodbye.." Ino said.

"I know that and I know what the real reason is." Ibiki uttered coldly.

"Will you forgive me?" Ino inquired his second father.

"Of course. You're still my first apprentice that surpassed me." Ibiki said with smile and hands on her shoulder.

"Thank you for always being there for me." she burst in tears.

"Just remember, there's an Ibiki-sensei right here and always here to support you." Ibiki said. (Ibiki is really soft to Ino..)

She hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, see you in few years." Ino mumbled.

"Take care and try to be a good mom to your child." He whispered

"I will.."

She walked out.

**At the m****emorial stone…**

Ino brought them (Inoichi, Asuma and NEJI) flowers as usual.

_Dad__, sorry, __I__ have to go __to__ the Suna to runaway, __I__ am running away to my problems. I know, running away is not a good idea but please I need to think for __a while__... Nevertheless,__ no worry __I__ will try to be the best mom for my upcoming child and your grandchild. I love you dad, __I__ will be __away__ for 7 to 8 years_. _H__ey A__s__uma-sensei, __I__ will gone for few years, thank you_._ Neji! __Guess__ what? __I__ will just say goodbye just for __a while__. Will you wait for me? I love you so __much;__ I will try to be a better woman in few years. Please forgive me. Even though I will be far soon, I will never ever forget someone like you, someone like __Hyuga Neji __that complete__d__ my life. Sorry if __I__ wasn't strong enough to face all the problems __I__ have now. Once again, I love you so much and __thank__ you for __everything__. Thanks for being my __strength__. Goo__dbye. I have to go now, maybeT__temari is waiting for me now at the __boundary_" she thought will facing the monument.

When she turn around. She saw an Uchiha Sasuke standing.

"Oh hi Sasuke." she said with fake smile.

"Are you sure to your decision?" he inquired her directly.

"Yes, I am beyond sure." she said..

"Are you happy?" he asked her once again..

"Well not really but I am not sad either… I have to go… goodbye…" she said as she walked off.

**At the Bound****a****ry..**

"Bye everyone... I'll miss you all!" Ino muttered to them.

Sakura's trying not to show her emotion.

Everyone is sad.

"Pig, why do you have to go?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry 7 to 8 years won't be that long." Ino said.

"Take care. You're welcome here anytime you wanted." Tsunade said.

"Be a good girl Ino!" Anko said.

Ino just nodded.

"We better get going now!" Temari said.

"Bye!" Ino said as she started to walk off.

"Bye!" they said back except Sasuke.


	5. 5

**Summary: A ****SasuIno**** story. Everything was just an accident. (Read the presumes and assumes in chapter 1.)**

**Special thanks to my home girl, HanayakaXy. She's the best! She corrected every mistake that I made. I ****heart**** her:D**

**8 years later**

8 years after the incident, Ino decided to go back in Konoha as she promised.

Her looks never changed, she's still the very beautiful woman like before but the only new about her is, she's the mother of 7 years old kid.

As she looks at the gate of Konoha, she spoke to the kid beside her.

"We're here." Ino said to the boy beside him.

"..Yeah." the little boy whispered.

"Aren't you excited?" Ino inquired the boy.

"No. I will never be.," the boy said coldly.

"I know you're sad because you left your friends, but you will have friends right here too." Ino explained.

"But kaa-san, I am not used to live in this environment. I am contented in Suna, why do we need to go here?" the boy uttered quietly.

"Please." Ino pleaded.

"Okay, fine kaa-san, but if I got bored in here I am gonna go back to Suna, with or without you.." the boy chattered.

They entered in the gate, its afternoon, the village is rather quiet than usual.

They headed in the Hokage's tower.

**At the ****Hokage's**** Tower…**

They knocked on the door as a sign of respect.

"Come in.." the Hokage commended.

The Hokage got shocked when she saw Ino standing in the door with a little boy on her right hand side.

"It's been so long, Tsunade-sama." Ino commented.

"Yeah. It's been almost 8 years, Ino, how are you?" Tsunade inquired.

"Fine. I think a better woman than before. How's Konoha?" Ino asked back.

"It's been the same, so whose the boy in your side?" the hokage questioned.

"I am Yamanaka Hitoshi." the boy introduced himself.

_"he look exactly like his father. But the only difference is, he looks cuter than Sasuke.." _Tsunade observed in her thoughts.

Tsunade noticed the forehead protector on his forehead; it indicates that he is a ninja from Suna.

"So are you a Genin?" Tsunade interrogate him.

"I am a Chuunin." Hitoshi correctly plainly.

"I guess you're a genius." Tsunade articulated.

"Hn." he snapped.

Tsunade chuckled.

_"His attitude is the same as his father as well. No one can deny that he's the son of Sasuke."_ she uttered in her mind.

Tsunade opened her drawer and pulled out a forehead protector of Konoha.

"Here." she gave to him the forehead protector..

"What's that for? I already have one, if you haven't noticed." the boy muttered.

"I know you already have one but in case you hadn't notice, you're now a Konoha shinobi." Tsunade shot back.

"Can I think about it? Cause kaa-san and I had a deal, if I got bored here in Konoha, I am gonna go back in Suna." The boy vocalized.

"Fine, but keep the forehead protector for me." Tsunade asserted with a smile.

He did say nothing but he kept it.

"Uh... Hitoshi you can explore Konoha if you want to, cause I'm gonna talk to Tsunade privately. Go back here later..." Ino affirmed as the boy walk out to the office.

"Are you planning to tell Sasuke about him?"

"Well, not really, I am gonna make him guess. And all of us knew that sooner or later everyone will know about it."

"Yeah... He looks like Sasuke in any angle. Did he know about his father?"

"No, I didn't tell him anything about his father. And it looks like he wanna know some things about his father but he's scared to ask."

"So, how he interacted in the people in Suna especially in Sand Siblings?"

"Well, he's fine, he got a lot of friends, and Hitoshi and Gaara are pretty close, Gaara was his godfather. Even Kankuro's taking care of him especially when he was a baby. Moreover, Temari, she's the one care about him a lot because she's his godmother, but Temari's pretty busy now because she's now a mother of 6 years-old kid. I know you know that because Shikamaru's the father.," she said.

"Yeah, I knew that, and Nara complained how pained in ass become a father."

Ino giggled.

"Does Nara know about your child?"

"Well, he knows about him, because he's going in Suna back and forth because for his son. Well, we told him about Hitoshi and we told him to keep that as a secret."

"I see, so are you know ready to go back in your work as a medic-nin and head of Interrogation?

Ino nodded.

"Are you ready to face Sasuke?"

"Maybe yes. I think about this for a long time. He must at least know about him and I don't care if he will acknowledge him as his son or not.."

"Did he already activate his Sharingan?"

"Yes. Both eyes. But he haven't specialized the Sharingan yet."

Tsunade said nothing.

"Where's the gang by the way?"

"At the Ichiraku's as usual.."

"I miss them.."

"I know that... they're like your brothers and sisters"

"How's Kitsuki?"

"He's like his father, his mouth is annoying than his father. And stubborn as Naruto as well.."

"Maybe I would introduce Hitoshi to Kitsuki."

"That would be nice."

Someone knocked the door..

"Come in, Hitoshi..." Tsunade said.

"Maybe I am gonna go to Ibiki-sensei now, thanks for your time, Tsunade-sama." Ino uttered as she bowed her head.

"Enjoy your life here in Konoha." Tsunade told tem.

After they gone in Tsunade's office, they go to Ibiki's.

**At Interrogation office****…**

"Can I come in?" Ino asked.

Ibiki's shocked moreover surprised.

"Ino's that you?"

"Who do you think? This beautiful woman will always be unique." Ino joked.

She gave him a hug.

"How are you?" Ibiki inquired.

"Fine and better woman. I guess."

"So this little boy supposed to be your son?"

"Well yeah, he's Hitoshi."

_Can't__den__ythat__ he's an __Uchiha_Ibiki said to himself.

"I am crowning you the Interrogation, again." Ibiki said to Ino.

"What if I said no?" Ino questioned.

"I don't leave you a choice. Like it or not you're the head of Interrogation... again."

"Fine, you're still the Ibiki-sensei that I knew, never leaves me a choice.." Ino alleged with smile.

"You'll start tomorrow."

"Yeah I know... Ibiki-sensei, I am gonna go now, I need to say hi to the gang.."

"See you tomorrow."

They walked out at the Interrogation.

They go to the Ichiraku's.

**At the ****Ichiraku's****…**

She's shocked. The Ichiraku she knew is different than what's she seeing right now.

Guess what? The Ichiraku now is more like a huge restaurant... not that huge though. But it looks better.

She entered in Ichiraku with her kid.

"Hey guys.." Ino vented to them.

"INO! "

"I-ino-chan?"

"Ino-pig!"

"Ino? What a drag.."

"Oi Ino."

"..Ino"

There's a lot of expression that came from them.

"What's up, pig?" Sakura asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, forehead." Ino answered with genuine smile.

"It's been 8 years, Ino." Kiba said.

"Yeah. It's been awhile." Ino voiced.

"So who's this kid?" TenTen appealed.

"My child, he's Hitoshi." Ino retorted.

"Wow. He's HOT." Mokuno noticed, she's the child of Kiba and Hinata. She's 6 years old. She got Hinata's Hair and it's long but she got Kiba's eyes. She got Kiba's attitude. In short, she's a bossy! So too bad, she doesn't have a Byakugan cause she's an Inuzuka.

"Yes, agreed to Mokuno. He's cool, as in handsome." Izumi agreed to Mokuno. She's the daughter of Lee and TenTen, she got a shiny black hair that tied in two buns but NOT a bowl cut. And she got a chestnut eyes as her mother. She didn't inherit any of her parents' attitude..

"Hey stop that, you two are too young for that." TenTen said.

"IT'S FINE MY LOVELY WIFE. THAT ONLY MEANT THAT MOKUNO-CHAN AND OUR CHILD ARE BECOMING MORE YOUTHFUL..." Lee conveyed with tears in his eyes.

"Okay. Oto-san, that is so enough, you're scaring us." Izumi complained.

"Shino-oji, where's Kon-kun anyway?" Chouya asked. Kon's the child of Shino and Hana, he's 7 years old, before Ino left the Konoha no one knew that Hana's 3 months pregnant. He looks exactly Shino except the color of the hair. His hair is moreover brown and he got sunglasses as well. He's quiet too like his father.

Chouya's the daughter of Chouji and Ayame, she's 6, but she's not fat, Chouya's thin because she's concern to her body even though she's just a kid. She got the color of Ayame's hair and Chouji's eyes.

"Maybe he's with Kitsuki." Shino replied dryly.

"so Ino whose the father?" Naruto asked curiously.

"..Secret." Ino uttered playfully.

"If you're asking me he looked like..." Sakura cut out by Ino.

"So Hitoshi, are you hungry?" Ino inquired her kid.

"Not really." the boy enunciated coldly.

"How old is Hitoshi anyway?" TenTen asked.

"7." Ino retorted.

"Is he already a genin?" TenTen questioned her once again.

"No. He's a Chuunin actually." Ino answered plainly.

"Wow. He's really a genius, ain't he? Oh my flipping God... he's just my type." Mokuno declared.

"Back off, Mokuno. He's MINE! " Izumi objected..

"Kaa-san, I am gonna go outside for some fresh air, it's annoying right here." Hitoshi uttered as he stood up.

Ino just smiled.

"He reminds me of someone." Sakura said as she's eyed on Sasuke..

"Sure he do." TenTen said.

_"That kid, is actually just look__s like me__Is__ that kid mine? I mean, he's hair, his eyes, the way he talk__s. I need to ask Ino about him_ Sasuke thought.

"So how's Shikazu?" Shikamaru asked referring his 6 years old son in Suna. He got a pineapple hair style like Shikamaru's and he got Temari's eye. He's lazy and genius too like his dad.

"Your child is fine. Well, he's disappointed because Hitoshi is moving here." Ino answered him.

"Well about Hitoshi, why you didn't tell us about him?" Kiba questioned.

"You see I am faraway and I'd been very busy in Suna." Ino retorted.

"Ino-hakubo, did he like someone?" Izumi inquired, blushing.

"Actually, Hitoshi is not open to me. Well there's a lot of girls out there that admire him but he find them annoying." Ino said with genuine smile.

"That brings back memory, Ino-pig!" Sakura said, as she referring the fight between Ino and her when they were children.

"It does, forehead. Fighting over Sasuke, remember? And Sasuke will call us, annoying!" Ino explained.

Hitoshi entered in Ichiraku's again because he thought, he already got some fresh air.

"Any problem, Hotoshi.?" Ino appealed the kid.

"Kaa-san do you have free time tomorrow?" Hitoshi asked back..

"Why?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tour me, here in Konoha?" Hitoshi requested.

"Well, I do have a free time but that won't be long enough to explore Konoha." Ino muttered.

"If you want, I am the one who'll tour you!" Izumi offered.

"No! Don't listen to Izumi, I can tour you, Hitoshi-kun, I have all day free tomorrow." Mokuno said to him with I-am-so-cute smile.

"If you two hadn't remembered all of us do have class in the academy tomorrow." Chouya stated.

"One absent won't be a pain..." Mokuno said.

"Forget it." Hitoshi whispered with I-am-so-annoyed looked.

"Well maybe, we have to get going cause Ibiki-sensei gave already my work." Ino explained as she stood up.

"Really? Creepy-sensei's rushing you, ain't he?" Naruto appealed..

"Kind of like that. Bye… I have to go. Hitoshi must be tired too." Ino smiled.

Ino left with Hitoshi.

"Do you know about Ino's child, Shikamaru?" TenTen asked...

"Yes. I knew about Hitoshi. Ino and Temari told me about Hitoshi." Shikamaru answered lazily.

"How come yah didn't tell about it?" Kiba questioned.

"Because Ino asked me to hide that fact. She told me that she's the one who'll tell the gang. And it's troublesome if I disagree to her." Shikamaru uttered in I-am-so-bored tone.

"So do you know who's the father?" SASUKE inquired.

"Yeah. but I won't tell any of you. You'll find that sooner or later." Shikamaru retorted

_I can't just tell to Sasuke that he's the father__If__I will__ tell him that h__e's__ Hitoshi's father, Ino will kill me__And__ I know that Sasuke already __suspicious__ because Hitoshi just look like him_Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Why you can't tell us?" Naruto asked.

"Ino will kill me for sure if I'll tell who the father is." the Nara boy genius appealed.

"Yeah. Ino's too violent. As Shikamaru said sooner or later we will know about Hitoshi's father." Chouji agreed.

**Next Day****…**

They met up in Ichiraku's as usual.

"I thought you have work today?" TenTen asked.

"Ibiki-sensei gave me a break." Ino let out a sigh.

"Where's Hitoshi?" Sasuke inquired.

"He's with Rishi, Rishi's touring him around. They're getting along, though." Ino said. Rishi was the kid of Anko and Kakashi.

"I see." Sasuke replied.

"Ino, why don't cha tell us whose the father?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I don't want to. All of you will know about it in the future." Ino replied annoyed.

"Why don't we play a game? I will gave a characteristic about Hitoshi's father and you will just answer 'yes' or 'no'." Kiba replied.

"That's a good idea, Kiba.." Naruto congratulated Kiba.

"So how many question?" Ino appealed.

"10 questions." Kiba retorted.

"That's a lot... just seven questions." Ino complained.

"Fine." they agreed.

"Is he a jerk?" Kiba asked.

"Well before yes, but now, no." Ino replied.

"Did he abandon you?" SASUKE asked.

"No." Ino retorted.

"Is he hot?" TenTen asked.

"Well yeah..." Ino said.

"Is he an idiot?" Naruto inquired.

"Do you think I will let some idiot take advantage on me? Well he's not an idiot." Ino answered.

"Is he a ninja?" Chouji asked.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Does that guy love you?" Sakura questioned.

"I guess no." Ino replied as she looked down.

"Is that guy still alive?" Kiba inquired again.

"..Yes. I THINK!" Ino retorted sarcastically with that-is-so-common-sense tone.

"Is he from Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Hey! That's enough, you asked me already 7 questions." Ino complained.

"My bad... I don't know that it's already seven." Naruto stated.

"I know that you're an idiot but I didn't know that you don't know how to count even 1-10." Kiba joked.

"Well guys I have to go now... my brake is over... so just guess. Okay?" Ino uttered with playful smile on her lips.

"That's so not fair. You have to tell us... we're your friends, aren't we?" TenTen said..

"Yes. TenTen is so absolutely right, you have to tell us, pig!" Sakura spitted!

"Just tell us, where the hell where that ninja come from? Is he from Suna?" Naruto inquired.

"Yah told us we will find out who the hell was Hitoshi's father sooner or later. Why don't yah tell us, right here, right now.?" Kiba stated.

"Actually I am not planning to say this to no one. Because as I said earlier that guy didn't love me." Ino answered as her eyes is kind of sad.

"Fine. We don't have a choice but to wait." Kiba verbalized.

Ino left.

"Um… please don't rush her. It is hard for her to tell the truth because as she said. The guy didn't love her." Hinata pleaded.

"Sigh. Maybe Hinata's right. We don't need to rush her... it's not the end of the world." TenTen orated.

"I just don't get it. How does Hitoshi made if that guy doesn't love her." Sakura spoke.

"Did Ino seduce him?" Kiba appealed.

"Nah... Ino's not that desperate." Shikamaru opined.

"Yeah... she's not that class of woman even though she's loud-mouthed." Naruto agreed.


	6. 6

**Summary: A ****SasuIno**** story.**** Everything was just an accident. (Read ****the presumes**** and assumes in chapter 1.)**

**Special thanks to my home girl, HanayakaXy. ****She's**** the best! She corrected every mistake that I made. I ****heart**** her:D**

**The Truth ****is ****Revelaed**

It has been almost a month when Ino and Hitoshi gone back to Konoha.

All of them are still guessing who the father of Hitoshi is.

Sasuke, himself guessing too, and he's kind of suspicious who's the father.

He was beyond curious about it, so he is planning to ask Ino.

He's pretty sure that he'll see her at the memorial stone where Neji's buried.

Nevertheless, he's afraid to ask, after all, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Hitoshi seems so bored here in Konoha because he does not have a friend except Rishi.

He's just quiet, so, he's not close to others.

Maybe Hitoshi does not have many friends but hey, he got a lot of fan girls that he find annoying.

_"Crap! I am so bored. I just agreed to __kaa__-san to stay here because I really __wanna__ know who the hell is my father. __It's__ just that I am afraid to ask __kaa__-san. I know that this is my father's village because I heard Temari-__daibo__ talking to __kaa__-san that __oto__-san is right here. Is my father the one __who's__ in the memorial grave that __kaa__-san's visiting every single day? __What if I ask my __kaasan's__ friends?__Nah__that'll__ be an insane idea." _Hitoshi muttered in himself.

"What would I do now? I mean.. Rishi's on a mission. I don't have any friends who I can get along besides him. My kaasan's friends' children is on the academy, studying. Maybe I am gonna go to the training ground again." Hitoshi affirmed in a low voice.

* * *

Ino's praying at the memorial stone peacefully with eyes closed.

However, she cannot stay too long because she got a lot of work to do.

She can barely rest because interrogation seems very hectic these past few days.

She turned her heels and she saw Sasuke, he seems waiting for her.

"Sasuke?" she asserted.

"...I need to talk to you." he stated.

"About what? Did something happen?" she inquired.

"...About Hitoshi.." he respond.

"What about him?" she asked.

"...Am I his father?" he questioned her eye to eye.

"What makes you think that?" Ino denied.

"...Because of what happened eight years ago." Sasuke implied.

"What do you mean? What happened eight years ago?" she asked pretending she doesn't know anything.

"...Something happened between us." Sasuke rendered.

"What happened between us?" she is still in denial.

"..Quit denying. There's something happened between us after Kitsuki's baptismal." he revealed impatiently.

"What the heck happened between us?" Ino canvassed.

"Don't tell me that you forgot that you slept with me." he remarked.

"You know Sasuke, I don't know what on earth you are talking about." Ino abjured.

"Can you cut the bull shit out? You know damn well what the hell happened between us because after that day you're ignoring me until I lied to you and tell you that I don't remember anything." Sasuke vocalized with anger on his tone.

"I have to go, I do have work to do." she alleged as she turned around.

Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"You won't go any farther, Ino, we're not yet done talking!" he threatened.

"Heck! What is it to you if you're his father?" she canvassed him with you've-nothing-to-do-with that tone.

"Then I will be a father to him." he out righted simply.

"Well too bad, you're not his father so... Can I go now?" she lied.

She walks out.

_What__ is the truth about Hitoshi?" _Sasuke asked himself.

"At the time like this I am gonna go to training ground to take away this anger." Sasuke continued.

**At the training ground****…**

He saw a familiar child training his fireball jutsu.

"What is this kid doing here?" Sasuke inquired himself.

The child did some hand seals.

"Katon no Jutsu." the little boy shouted.

"How on earth I can perfect this kind of jutsu?" The little boy added.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I am just practicing my jutsu." he replied plainly.

"Why you're not with Rishi?" Sasuke examined.

"He's on the mission with his dad." Hitoshi cracked emotionless.

"Do you mind if I join with you practicing?" Sasuke in quested.

"No. Not at all." Hitoshi retorted.

"You want me to teach you the Fireball jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"You will?" Hitoshi canvassed.

Sasuke nods.

"You know, Sasuke-oji we're quite look alike if you'll ask me." Hitoshi commented.

"I noticed that too." Sasuke retorted.

"Whose your father anyway?"Sasuke continued.

"I don't know whose my real father, kaasan didn't tell me a single thing about my father.. and I am honestly afraid to ask because I am scared to offend her." the little boy informed him.

"You don't know single thing about your father?" the older appealed.

"I know only one thing, that my father is from this village because I heard Temari-daibo talking about that."

Sasuke got surprised.

"What's your relationship with kaasan?" Hitoshi inspected.

"We're friends." Sasuke answered.

"Can you teach me now?" he asked.

They train and train until the time passed by very quickly. They're really enjoying others' accompany.

"I am quite tired now." Sasuke said,

"Me too." he panted.

"Just a little more and you can actually master it." Sasuke observed,

"I am not fully tired. I can practice some more." Hitoshi insisted.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke inquired the boy.

"Yes, Sasuke-oji." Hitoshi said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan for the first time on their practice.

When Hitoshi looked at Sasuke's eyes he got shocked… as in very shock…

"Why you have those eyes?" Hitoshi questioned.

"What do you mean? This is my kekkai genkai." Sasuke explained curiously.

"For real?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes... why?" Sasuke asked back.

"I have those eyes too." Hitoshi uttered.

"You have a Sharingan?" Sasuke canvassed, he is shocked.

Hitoshi nodded.

"When did you activate it?" the older inquired.

"Several months ago but I can't really master it."

"Can I see your Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

Hitoshi just nodded in reply.

He closed his eyes and opened it... He got red eyes just like Sasuke's.

"Why do you have my blood line?" Sasuke asked,

"I don't know."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where the hell did Hitoshi go? It's almost evening." Ino mumbled.

"Maybe he is in the training again," she continued.

She goes on the training ground to look for him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**At the training ground…**

She saw Sasuke and Hitoshi standing.

She saw them with their Sharingan.

_"O__h hell no!__ Tell me they did not!" Ino_ shouted to herself

The boys look at Ino.

"Kaasan?"

"..Ino." he muttered with anger on his voice.

"Hitoshi? Didn't I tell you not to activate those eyes?" Ino said

"Um… sumimasen kaasan." Hitoshi said

"Ino explain this one to me? Why he has my kekkai genkai?" Sasuke asked.. he's really mad right now… as in very pissed.

"Kaasan?"

"Hitoshi, Sasuke and I need to talk." Ino informed her child.

Hitoshi just nodded and left.

"Now, tell me about it. Why the hell your child has my kekkai genkai?" Sasuke spoke.

"Sasuke I don't have anything to explain to you." she said.

"He's my child, isn't he." he questioned, not exactly though. It's like he's stating a fact.

"You want the truth, right? YES! UCHIHA SASUKE, HE IS YOUR CHILD! Happy now?" Ino alleged with pain in her eyes.

"Why did you run away and didn't tell me about him?" Sasuke canvassed her.

She slapped him on the face as hard as she can.

"Are you stupid? You told me that you did not freaking remember what happened between us. So what do you want me to do? Go to you and said that 'OH SASUKE I SLEPT WITH YOU AND I GOT PREGNANT. IN ADDITION, GUESS WHAT? YOUR THE FATHER.'" she uttered to him with sarcastic tone.

"Why do you need to run away?" Sasuke applied.

"What do you me to do? Stay here? How would I explain to everyone how I got pregnant? That was the best choice... Sasuke." she explained.

Tears are streaming down to her face.

"I just lied to you and tell you that I didn't remember because I don't want you to feel awkward when you are with me. I remember everything what happened to us that night." Sasuke apprised.

"See? Because of that lie... things had been awkward for eight years.," she said.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"So, if I already told you all the things that you needed to know. I think I have to go now." Ino edified.

She walked out once again.

_"That child is actually mine, like my __suspicious__…__ It is__ my fault... __Because __I__ lied to her... __It had gotten__ worse__."_Sasuke thought to himself.

Hitoshi popped out from somewhere.

"I overheard all the things I needed to know." Hitoshi uttered.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked.

"Before, I always dream about a happy family, a complete one, I am actually jealous when I see a complete family enjoying others' accompany. I do not hate you. I heard all the things kaasan said. You did not know about the accident. So no one's to blame." Hitoshi said with soft voice.

"Yeah. It was an accident." Sasuke admitted.

"If you are my father. Who's the person in the memorial stone that kaasan's visiting every day?" Hitoshi curiously asked.

"He's Neji, your kaasan's first love and first boyfriend. He died almost nine years ago." he explained.

"I don't like asking kaasan about this things cause I know that she'll be offended inside." Hitoshi annotated.

"Does your kaasan had a relationship in Suna?" he inquired the li'l boy.

"No. She never had. Temari-daibo said because of trauma, maybe Temari-daibo is referring about mom's ex.," he verbalized.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered.

"You don't have to. I mean, I told you, no one is to blame. By the way, how would I call you?" Hitoshi informed him.

"Anything you like." Sasuke affirmed.

"Will I call you Sasuke-oji or 'tou-san'?" the boy canvassed.

Sasuke do not know what to answer.

"It depends upon you and your kaasan." the only thing he vocalized.

"How does it felt that you've been a father in unexpected time like this?"

"I am surprised... and happy." Sasuke admitted.

"Happy?" he inquired in curious tone.

Sasuke nods.

"Why are you happy?"

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

"I am going to go now. Maybe kaasan's waiting for me. See yah tomorrow, _**tousan**_." Hitoshi bid him a goodbye.

Sasuke's shocked because of the last word he said.

_"It__ honestly __feels__ so good to be called __father..."__ he mumbled to himself._

**At Ino and Hitoshi's house****…**

Hitoshi entered the house.

"The food is in the kitchen." Ino said coldly.

"Kaasan, sorry." Hitoshi apologized.

"You did nothing wrong." Ino said.

"So... you know now the truth. What're you going to do?" Ino continued.

"Stay at your side. You're my mom after all." he simply retorted.

"Thanks." Ino said as she hugs him.

"Why you didn't tell me about it before, about my tousan?" the boy asked.

"You'll understand someday. It hurts to have a child to the person didn't love you." Ino explained.

"Kaasan, thank you. Because… despite that my dad did not love you, you didn't get rid of me. In fact, you try your hardest to be a parent to me." he said.

"That's my duty." she replied with smile.

"Can I acknowledge him as my dad?" the boy questioned.

"Well. Yes, it depends upon you. You got his flesh and blood after all. He has rights to be your father." Ino alleged.

"Thanks."

"After you eat, take a bath and go to sleep." Ino reminded him.

He nodded and Ino kissed his forehead.

**Next Morning****…**

You will not believe this but it's Ino's day off! Yes, she has a day off.

They do their usual routine. Ino and Hitoshi will go to ramen shop to meet her friends.

"MORNING, PIG!" Sakura shouted violently.

"It's like you're energetic today, FOREHEAD!" Ino shot back.

All of them are in the Ramen Shop; they are complete well excluding Neji, of course.

"Why you're late today?" TenTen asked.

"Hitoshi and I visited the memorial stone." Ino retorted

"Ino, is it true?" Chouji inquired.

"What do you mean? True what?" she questioned, confused.

"Hitoshi's father is Sasuke." Chouji stated.

"Yes. Sorry guys if I didn't tell you earlier. It's just that, I wasn't not ready yet. I was scared." Ino said.

"No worry, you can tell us earlier. It's actually fine, y'know." Kiba assured.

"It's just been awkward. Cause it's an accident." Ino replied.

"It's an accident, so what? Why didn't you just tell Sasuke-teme earlier?" Naruto affirmed.

"Here's the thing. Sasuke lied to me. Moreover, he said that he does not remember anything. Therefore, I don't have a choice. How'd you think I will tell you guys?" Ino explained.

"Sasuke-teme, that's so gay. You're escaping to your responsibility as a father." Naruto teased him.

"Shut up, I don't know that she was pregnant. Do you think, I will allow her to go to Suna if I know that she's carrying my child?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke has a point, Naruto. No one knew about pig's pregnancy." Sakura verbalized.

"When did it happen, anyway?" Kiba asked with grin in his face.

Ino blushed.

"You don't ha--" Ino was cut by Sasuke.

"..After Kitsuki's baptismal." Sasuke revealed with no emotions.

"Oh right, they don't have to know, Sasuke. It's private."

"Ino-chan, you said, you left early because you said your head hurts. I did not know that you left early with Sasuke and you guys did something. You could have said the truth y'know. You and Sasuke were single that time." Naruto taunted them.

"You idiot, Naruto. We were drunk that time so we did not know what really happened. And I won't say to you about the incident, do you think I am that nuts?" Ino flapped.

"So, how did Sasuke bust you, anyway?" Kiba inquired Ino.

"I don't know. Asked Sasuke instead, he's the one who busted me." Ino replied.

"I saw him activating my kekkai genkai." he answered simply.

"Hitoshi-kun what's your reaction about your my father, are you excited, happy?" Lee asked.

"..Nothing. I expected that my father be from this village. Therefore, I know that… I'll see him sooner or later." Hitoshi retorted in bored tone.

"You know that your father is from this village?" Ino asked her kid.

"I overheard you and Temari-daibo talking about it."

"Since when you became nosy, huh?" Ino asked her kid.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru reacted.

"So Hitoshi, are you planning to go back in Suna?" Tsunade popped up from nowhere.

Hitoshi shook his head as an answer.

"Baa-chan, you mean, you know about Hitoshi's father?" Naruto inquired Tsunade.

"Of course, in fact, I was the first one to know about it. In addition, I was actually the one that gave an idea to Ino to go to Suna. We really don't know what to do that time, she was a month pregnant and the funny shit is; she didn't figure that out by herself." Tsunade stated.

"Only Tsunade-sama, Ibiki-sensei, sand siblings and Shikamaru knew about it." Ino said.

"Wh-what's your plan?" Hinata questioned Ino.

"My plan? What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked back.

"I-I mean you and Sasuke-kun." Hinata cleared.

"What about me and Sasuke?" Ino asked again.

"Hinata is trying to say. About you, Hitoshi and Sasuke, duh!" Sakura stated.

"What about us? I just do not get it. Just point it to the point, will yah?" Ino said impatiently.

"Are you and Sasuke gonna live together with Hitoshi? As a family." Sakura pointed.

"Why you're asking me that stuff? It was just an accident." Ino replied.

"C'mon pig! It was an accident, so what? That does not mean that you two can't live together. I mean, you two are single and you two are 28. Get settled!" Sakura alleged.

"Sakura has a point. And then make another child." Kiba agreed.

"We can't live together if there's no love. It's the point! Sasuke can visit him every time he wants. And what do you mean make another one? Are you crazy?" Ino objected.

Sasuke's just quiet.

"Shut up. You're not a teenager anymore. You know to yourself, that you used to love Sasuke-kun. It's just that Neji-kun came in to your life. In addition, your life was screwed when he passed away! Get real, pig! Don't tell me, it's still a trauma thing that you have. It's already nine years. Make yourself happy." Sakura stated.

"That's the point. That is the past. We're now in the present." Ino retorted.

"So what if it's the past? It won't be hard cause you and Sasuke are friends." Sakura shot back.

"Life won't be the same anymore. Moreover, we knew that to ourselves. I am fine to this situation. I have Hitoshi and I can't wish for more." Ino said

Sakura sighed.

"Pig, you're way too stubborn than before." Sakura noticed.

"At least try y'know." TenTen said.

"Wait, wait, and wait. I just noticed. Why am I the one all of you obligating to do that, asking that question and stuff? I mean, correct me if I am wrong, I am the woman, right?" Ino spieled.

"Ino has a point. It must be Sasuke-teme doing the first move." Naruto rendered eying maliciously on Sasuke.

"What's with that look for? And why the hell I am with that conversation?" Sasuke opined.

"The last time I checked, you are the one who screwed Ino." Naruto told him with mischievousness.

"Alright Naruto, my child is just in front of you. So don't say anything nasty if you don't want me to kick you. And get rid of those filthy looks." Ino glared at Naruto.

"C'mon Sasuke, be a man." Kiba said.


End file.
